Mixup
by Cem-chan
Summary: Ash and Paul had a run in with Team Rocket...Now their pokemon are switched. Paul's want to destroy Ash. Ash's want to play not train. What else can go wrong. Based on pokespecial manga Vs. Ninetales. Slight Ikarishipping.


Yeah this is one of those minifics I said I'd do. This is based on the rbg chapter Vs. Ninetails from pokespecial. Ash is a lot like Red (well Red is based off of him) and Paul acts more like Green then Gary does.

* * *

Summary: When Ash has a collision with Paul they're pokeballs get switched. (Insert tragic music). Now Ash has 5 demons on his team while Paul has 5 happy pokemon. What madness will occur? Some slight ikarishipping.(Takes place in the future so different pokemon)

Ash: Pikachu, Aipom, Grotle, Staravia, Electrike, Skourpi

Paul: Monferno, Ursaring, Murkrow, Electabuzz, Torterra (Paul also has a Weavile but lets say he released it for whatever reason)

Dawn: Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Buizel, Cherubi

Brock: Sudowoodo, Croagunk, Happiny, Sandshrew

"Okay Aipom try Double hit again," Ash called to his pokemon. The little purple monkey jumped up in the air and its tail glowed. (AN: I don't how double hit is supposed to look so this my imagination and work.) The fist-like tail momentarily split in two but soon faded. Aipom looked down sad. "Don't worry Aipom," Ash assured her, "You did it once and you'll do it again." Aipom smiled and stole Ash's hat.

"Hey Ash," Brock called, "Lunch is ready." Ash got his hat back and went to join Brock, Dawn, and the hungry pokemon at the table. Pikachu jumped on the table beside Ash as usual.

"So how's the training going?" Dawn asked as she ate.

"Fine," Ash told her, "I'm sure Aipom will be ready for our next gym battle."

"Ash the next gym is Fantina right?" Dawn asked. Ash nodded slightly. "You do know she uses ghost types right. So double hit wont help you much." Ash stopped eating.

"How do you know?" he asked annoyed. He was so busy perfecting that move and now Dawn was telling him he couldn't use it. Dawn took out a magazine of coordinators monthly and showed him an interview with Fantina. He read it and sweatdropped. Then he smiled. "Ah who cares?" he said and leaned on the chair, "Double hit may be usefuller in another time and place." A net fell on Pikachu. "Like now."

Pikachu was taken up to a meowth-shaped hot air balloon. "Yes," an evil woman with red hair said, "We've got Pikachu."

"Team Rocket," Ash called angrily.

"Listen is that a voice I hear,  
It speaks to me loud and clear.  
On the wind,  
Past the stars,  
In your ears.  
Bringing Chaos at a break neck pace,  
Dashing hope putting fear in its place.  
A rose by any other name's just as sweet,  
When everything worse our work is complete.  
Jessie,  
James Meowth now dats a name.  
Putting the do-gooders in their place,  
Team Rocket.  
We're in your face." Surprisingly Wobbufet and Mime jr. didn't come out.

"I will never know why they always recite that dumb thing," Dawn commented.

Team Rocket put Pikachu in a cage and began flying away. Ash, Dawn, and Brock recalled their pokemon and began chasing after them. Team Rocket managed to get far away with their jet pack thing on the balloon. "And we coated the balloon with special glue so don't even think about using your Staravia," Meowth called to them.

With that team Rocket flew away. "No Pikachu," Ash said and took out Staravia's pokeball. "Staravia follow them but don't touch that balloon." Staravia flew out and began riding the skies after them.

Meanwhile somewhere else...

Paul sat on a rock while his Monferno, Electabuzz, Ursaring and Murkrow ran (or flew) laps. "Run faster," he yelled. The pokemon obeyed without a complaint. Just then he noticed the Team Rocket balloon above him. "Oh great them again," he muttered coldly. He then noticed Pikachu in a cage. "Looks like I'll see Ketchum again soon," he figured.

Paul suddedly remembered Dawn and blushed a little. "And that bratty girl." He looked at the balloon. Paul recalled Murkrow, Ursaring, and Monferno. "Guess I'll do her, I mean them a favor." he said with a sigh, "Electabuzz use Ice punch on the jet rockets." Electabuzz climbed on a tree and jumped off with a blue fist. He smashed his fist into one of the jets and it froze. Team Rocket cringed. "Meowth," Jessie yelled, "Why isn't the rocket glued?" Meowth sweatdropped. "We ran out." he said. "Now Electabuzz get Pikachu and use Thunder." Paul ordered. Electabuzz grabbed the cage from James and released a tream of thunder from its body. The balloon exploded and Team Rocket went blasting off...again.

Pretty soon Ash, Dawn, and Brock appeared. "Bout time," Paul grumbled. Electabuzz fell on Ash causing him to trip and fall on Paul. All of their pokeballs ended up on the floor. "Ketchum!" Paul growled. Ash got off him annoyed. "Watch where you fall."

"Hey," Ash objected, "Your Electabuzz fell on me ya know."

"Yeah," Paul said and began picking up his pokeballs. He put them away and then found Electabuzz's pokeball and put him away. "He was saving YOUR Pikachu." Ash said nothing. "I could have done it myself." he muttered angrily.

Dawn released Pikachu from the cage and came up to Paul. He dropped Electabuzz's pokeball by accident. "What Ash means to say is thanks," she said, "He just has a weird way of saying it."

"Whatever," Paul said and picked up his last pokeball. Ash then picked up the remaining ones. "See you around," he muttered and walked off. "That guy," Ash grumbled.

A while later with Paul...

"Stupid Ketchum," Paul grumbled. "His Pikachu disrupted my training session. Electabuzz, Monferno, Murkrow, Ursaring Out." He threw four pokeballs. But instead of his pokemon came Grotle, Staravia, Skourpi, and Electrike. they looked at him confused. Paul face faulted. He threw his last pokball hoping for one of his. But, Alas the last pokeball contained Ash's Aipom. "KETCHUM!!!!" he yelled.

Meanwhile...

"AHH THAT PAUL," Ash yelled, "He picked up 5 pokeballs and he got them all wrong." Ash wanted to do some more training but his pokeballs contained Paul's pokemon who didn't look too friendly.

"Ash calm down," Brock said, "At least you still have Pikachu. Paul has only your pokemon." "I WILL NOT CALM DOWN," Ash yelled, "And Paul would still have Weavile but NO he released it." Paul's pokemon all glared at him.

Dawn looked at Monferno. "I guess Chimchar evolved," she said. Then she noticed the ice stare in its eyes. "This can't be the same happy chimchar." she said, "What has Paul done to you?" Monferno growled at her and she backed away.

"Where did he go?" Ash demanded, "I want my pokemon back." He then noticed Murkrow crawling in his backpack. "HEY YOU," he yelled at it. The murkrow looked up holding a purple stone in its mouth. In a moment it began glowing. It grew in size and changed appearence. Murkrow became a Honchkrow. Ash stared in shock and anger. Dawn, Brock and Pikachu covered their ears. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH YOU EVIL THEIF," Ash yelled at the Honchkrow. "YOU STOLE MY DUSK STONE HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!!" Paul's pokemon even looked scared. Honchkrow just laughed and stuck his tongue out. Ash looked like he would explode but quickly calmed down.

"Okay I'm sure we'll run into Paul sooner or later so until then lets have some fun," Ash said happily. Now Honchkrow was scared and everyone else (Including Dawn Brock and Pikachu) was just terrified. "Come on guys," Ash said and pointed to a creek, "Lets swim." The pokemon nervously followed him. Dawn looked at Brock. "Who is that and what has he done to Ash?" was all she said.

Back to Paul...

"Come on Pokemon hut 2,3,4," Paul ordered Ash's pokemon. All they wanted to do was play but Paul was determined to make them worth something by the time he saw Ash again. "If I work with his pokemon even a little he'll be worth battling next time." he muttered. "Okay pokemon show me what you've got." Most of Ash's pokemon were starting to get used to Paul while still hating him but Aipom just plain hated him. She jumped and tried using double hit on him. And...failed. That only made Aipom madder. "I see," Paul said, "Your trying to learn Double hit. I guess I may as well."

3 days later...

"Yeah now you guys ae all happy and cute," Ash complimented Paul's pokemon. By now they were carefree like Ash's pokemon...used to be.

---

"Okay Aipom double hit," Paul ordered. Aipom successfully used the attack to smash a couple of boulders. After the hit it just nodded and looked at Paul. He nodded okay. Aipom didn't cheer. Like the rest of Ash's pokemon, it now had the icy glare Paul's pokemon used to have. Paul decided it was time to try and find Ash.

---

"Honchkrow try to find Paul," Ash ordered the raven. It happily flew off. "I can't wait to see Paul's reaction when he sees what you've done to his pokemon," Dawn giggled. Ash looked at her. "He better not have done ANYTHING to my pokemon." Ash growled. Pikachu nodded from his shoulder.

A while later Honchkrow returned with Paul running after it. Behind Paul was Ash's pokemon. "Ketchum," Paul greeted coldly.

"Paul," Ash said in the same tone.

"POKEMON NOW," they both yelled. Paul recalled Ash's pokemon and Ash recalled Paul's.

Giving each other the cold stare, they quickly swapped them back. "Enjoy your pokemon," Paul said with a slight unnoticable laugh.

With that he left. Ash said nothing and released his pokemon. "Guys your back," he said happily. Aipom eyed a stone and showed Ash double hit with it.

"Wow Aipom you've perfected your double hit," Ash said cheerfully. Then he noticed the cold stares of his pokemon. They growled at him and began chasing him.

"PAUL," Ash yelled, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY POKEMON???!!!" Dawn and Brock just had tea on a rock with Pikachu.

---

"Stupid Ketchum," Paul growled, "I train his pokemon and he just fools around with mine. Oh well at least Murkrow evolved." Then he looked at his smiling pokemon. Torterra, his most vicious pokemon, even cuddled with him. "My pokemon have all adapted jolly attitudes," he said. Then, to the sky, he yelled, "KETCHUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The End. Weeeeeeeeeell what do you think. Can you tell me in review. Oh and check out the Vs. Ninetails chapter. Its cool. Here's the site.

h t t p / w w w . p k m n c o m m u n i t y . c o m / s h o w t h r e a d . p h p ? t 6 4 9 6 6.

Now: Review folks.


End file.
